Other Ways to Be Loved
by thAgentSmith
Summary: Gertrude comforts Ophelia after the "loss" of Hamlets sanity. Femmeslash.


_Scene I: Throne Room_

_Enter Ophelia in tears; Queen Gertrude sits pensively upon her throne_

_Ophelia_: Oh, curse you fate. Your wicked hand has deprived me of the love of my dear Hamlet. His madness has driven him away from me.

_Gertrude (not having overheard): _Tell me sweet Ophelia, what business does one so beautiful have in mourning so?

_Ophelia: _I am merely distraught. Nothing of consequence to your Majesty I am sure. (_Curtsy_)

_Gertrude: _Do not be so sure. I know what troubles you methinks. 'Tis Hamlet. His madness has made in him a cruel disposition.

_Ophelia: _Ay, my lady

_Gertrude (descending from the throne as she speaks, by the end of the speech she has reached Ophelia): _Truly, my son has gone mad. You are the fairest creature in all Denmark, and he notes it not. He treats you as though you were some common peasant's wife. _(wiping a tear from Ophelia's cheek)_ Please, shed not another tear.

_Ophelia:_ I was sure, my lady. Sure that Hamlet's love was mine and mine Hamlet's. His madness has overturned more lives than just his own.

_Gertrude:_ It is not only Hamlet, sweet girl, that hath seen you and admired your beauty. It is not only Hamlet whose thoughts you have troubled many times in the night. _(Runs her hand along Ophelia's cheek)_

_Ophelia:_ Your words are charming my lady. Would that my heart was not wounded.

_Gertrude: _Please, trouble yourself not with Hamlet's untrue love. Each time I see you my love grows more passionate and intense. I married; again, after the death of good King Hamlet, in order that I could survive. But, long have I wished, in vain it would have seemed, to know YOU.

_Ophelia (Bites her lip before speaking): _It is uncommon in my knowledge for a woman to feel so for a girl, though not unpleasant. Your words flatter me, and my heart does flutter some. One must be beautiful indeed to draw the admiring eye of a Queen.

_Gertrude:_ My eye is drawn to you, my heart goes with it. Your attentions are worthy of the Emperor himself; and even so he would count himself lucky.

_Ophelia (obviously not uncomfortable): _My lady, I will not say that my mind, in less worthy moments, has not drifted to the possibility of this moment from time to time.

_(The Queen grabs Ophelia around the waist. Their faces draw near enough to study each other's eyes.)_

_Gertrude: _Your eyes make a slave of me.

_Ophelia: _And yours. In thine eyes I see a passion I have longed for.

_(At first their kiss is chaste, but then it melts into a passion. They kiss passionately.)_

_Scene II: Ophelia's Bedroom_

_ENTER Ophelia and Queen Gertrude after her_

_Gertrude: _This is the hour I have longed for.

_(Ophelia sits upon the bed. Gertrude drops to her knees and undoes Ophelia's garment so as to show her stomach. Gertrude passionately plants kisses on Ophelia's stomach. Ophelia swoons and lies back. Gertrude further undoes Ophelia's garments to reveal her breasts. She licks and sucks and kisses them.)_

_Ophelia: _My queen… _(moan)_

(_Gertrude stands up and lets her own garments drop to the floor. Ophelia stands herself up and playfully tosses Gertrude on to the bed. Ophelia's hands massage the Queen's inner thigh. The Queen spreads her legs, and Ophelia kisses her in between them. Ophelia licks and sucks and kisses, the Queen is in very visible pleasure. Ophelia grabs the Queen and pulls in closer. The Queen moans loudly, running her hand through Ophelia's hair. They continue to make love in this way for a few minutes, then, the Queen climaxes, wildly moaning._

_Ophelia stands and kisses the Queen. The Queen can taste herself on Ophelia's lips._

_Ophelia lies down on the bed.)_

_Ophelia: _I would not have you make love to me like a serving wench.

_( Gertrude laughs. Her hand slips in between Ophelia's legs. Ophelia grinds hard against the Queen's hand. The Queen lets her taste it. Ophelia grinds harder and harder until she too reaches her climax._

_They lie down next to each other. Ophelia rolls over and the Queen holds her.)_

_Ophelia (panting):_ Tell me, my queen, who is Hamlet?


End file.
